


The Marketplace

by Armayra



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Prompt Fic, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Starts as fluff, Visions of the Future, but these two are idiots and share a single brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armayra/pseuds/Armayra
Summary: During force-skype, Rey mentions that she never owned clothes that weren't self made or second hand. Kylo decides this cannot stand and kidnaps her the first chance he gets, in order to fix the problem.Based on the prompt from @reylo_prompts
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	The Marketplace

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Curious Cat Prompt ( @reylo_prompts). 
> 
> "During force-skype, Rey mentions that she never owned clothes that weren't self made or second hand. At the next possible time Kylo kidnapps her and takes her to a tailer."

* * *

They had been on a simple reconnaissance mission to one of the planets on the outer rim, when Rey had sensed his presence. She turned around to see him standing there, and before she could even react he had picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Ben!" She yelled, hitting his back with her fists.

He didn't say anything as he continued walking towards what she could only assume was where he had landed his TIE fighter. She faintly heard Finn calling her name in the distance, but instead focused on Ben's motives. She could tell it wasn't malignant, but was instead something much more benign. She was certain this wasn't him dragging her back to the First Order with him, but she couldn't think of what else it could possibly be.

Curiosity got the better of her, and she stopped struggling, wanting to see where this would lead to. Besides, the view from her perch on his shoulder wasn't _that_ bad.

A handful of parsecs later, Rey had gotten out of the TIE to be greeted with a sprawling marketplace before her. Trying to keep her awe in check, she glanced back at Ben, standing just behind her as if waiting for her reaction.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

"To spend money, of course." Ben held out a bag to her, and looking inside Rey found more credits in one place then she had ever seen in her whole life.

She looked up at him, shocked and amazed. "Why are you doing this?"

Ben didn't answer at first, his face remaining as stoic as ever; but she saw it in his eyes, in the way he subtly looked away from her: he was nervous. Of what, she wasn't sure. "You mentioned that you've never had anything new before."

Oh. _Oh._ So that's what this was about. Rey had mentioned in passing once during one of their forcebond conversations that she had never before had anything that wasn't either scavenged or a hand me down. While she had been trying to ignore him, to forget the pain that she still felt over what happened on the Supremacy, she had been feeling especially lonely one day and could no longer resist his call.

"Are you going to come with me?"

"No one wants to see me in there."

"Please? All you have to do is try to look less obvious. Maybe lose the cape?" She frowned, not sure that even that would help. He wasn't exactly short and small; she was beginning to wonder if there was anything he could even do to stand out less.

After only a moment's passing, Ben nodded, reaching up to remove the cape and throw it inside the fighter. She was surprised, however, when he didn't stop there. Instead he removed what she had always assumed was his only layer, revealing that he was wearing a much more comfortable looking black sweater underneath.

"Let's go." Ben walked past her, his now gloveless hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Rey chased after him, a bright smile growing on her face.

Ben didn't say much as they went through the market, but Rey didn't mind. He was _here_ and they were _together_. It was all she really wanted; to be in the same place at the same time, without any worry about the Resistance or the First Order. Maybe she was being foolish, but she allowed herself to believe that they were not the Supreme Leader and the Scavenger, but just Rey and Ben.

There were multiple times when she felt the urge to take his hand, to lead him along. To feel that spark again – that same sharp, yet comfortable warmth that came from the physical touch they had received back on Ahch-To.

"Why would I wear that?" They had been going through one of the clothing stalls, when he had stopped in front of a particularly white outfit. It didn't take much to know what he was thinking. It was subtly different, but still bore too much resemblance to the outfit she had worn for so long on Jakku for her liking.

"Because you're brilliant, like the sun."

Rey stated at him, shocked. Ben glanced away from her, and while his face didn't show it, she knew he was embarrassed. She could feel a smile creeping onto her face, could feel a longing coming from him. No one had ever wanted her this way before, and she could feel a warmth building in her chest.

"Ben…" She wanted it too. She wanted it so badly it _hurt._ No longer able to resist, she reached out and her fingers brushed against the back of his hand –

"Ben look what I found!"

As soon as their skin had made contact, Rey's voice was heard from somewhere behind them. They both looked over to where the voice had come from, only to be surprised to see themselves standing at one of the stalls across from them. The other Rey looked as happy as she could be, holding some sort of baked good, with colorful crème on top.

"Why am I not surprised that of all the things you could find, it would be food?" The Ben that they were seeing was the biggest surprise, because he was actually _smiling_ , and not with a small one either; no, this was wide and happy, the kind that went all the way up to his eyes. Even his stance was much more open; he didn't seem hunched into himself at all, unlike the Ben that was with Rey right now. His outfit was different as well; while it remained black, it reminded her more of the style that she had seen Han Solo wearing, with the addition of the dice from the Millennium Falcon worn around his neck.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what she was seeing; _this_ was the true Ben Solo – open and expressive, free to love as he wanted.

"You're just jealous because you don't have one." The other Rey said with a grin, taking a bite of the pastry.

"Somehow I think I'll manage." The other Ben grinned, reaching over and wiping some of the crème off her cheek with a finger, so that he could try it himself. "Hmm, I think I could do better."

"And I'll be waiting for it." She smiled, before looking down at something. "Do you want some too?" She kneeled down, and while Rey couldn't see what it was, it was hard not to think that it was a child. There _had_ to be a child next to this other, happier Ben.

A child. They had _a child_. Rey had to force her mind to stop racing, to stop imagining all the possibilities, everything that the two of them with a child could possibly mean. She dragged her gaze back up again, only to be surprised that the other Ben was staring straight at them, and she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her. Could – could he actually see the two of them?

"We should get going, don't want to keep Cal waiting too long." The other Rey said as she stood up, the pastry gone and from where he hands were now she much have moved the child so that they were sitting on her shoulders.

"You say that as if you aren't the one who's been doing all of the running around." The other Ben looked back at his Rey, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Oh hush." She smacked him lightly on the shoulder before beginning to walk off. "You coming?" She asked, turning back around once she was a few feet away.

"Don't worry, I'm coming, sweetheart." The other Ben glanced back at them once more time, a look on his face that Rey wasn't entirely sure how to read, yet still she got the feeling he was saying _'it's ok, it gets better.'_ He turned back to his Rey, following after her, and within seconds the other versions of themselves had disappeared.

Rey hadn't realized how quiet it had been during the vision, or whatever that that had been – until abruptly the roaring sounds of the crowds, of the hustle and bustle of the marketplace returned to ears, as if she had previously had cotton stuffed inside them. She looked over at the Ben that was with her now, her heart thundering in her chest.

Ben's expression was more closed off the before, and he was looking down, as if he didn't want her to see his face. She _knew_ that he had seen the same vision that she had. She reached out to take his hand, only for him to step back, out of her reach.

"No." He said, taking a few steps back, "This was a mistake." He abruptly left the stall, not bothering to look back to see if she would follow.

"Ben wait!" She chased after him, grabbing onto his sleeve. He stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "I know you saw it too. We can stop this right now and you can come back with me."

Ben didn't answer immediately and for a moment she thought the he was actually considering it, could feel the conflict that was still raging inside of him – "No, we don't know the basis of that. Last time didn't come true either. Besides," He looked back at her, removing her hand from his sleeve and pointing behind them to where they had seen the other versions of themselves, "I know you don't want me. You want whatever _that_ was. Someone weak and feeble, but I will tell you right now that he's dead and _never_ _coming back._ " Ben turned around and walked off, leaving Rey standing there.

He was leaving her _again_ and Rey felt her heart breaking all over again, raw and fresh as if for the first time. No, this was worse, much, much worse. She had a taste, a glimpse of what could be and yet cruelly it was ripped away from her. Just like everything else in her life, everyone left eventually.

' _It's ok, it gets better.'_

No, it didn't. Things only ever got _worse._ Ben had a point – no, not Ben. The man that had left her was not her Ben. _Kylo Ren_ had a point; the vision form Ahch-To had not come true, so why would this one?

Rey turned around, marching back into the stall. She was _done_ losing things. She was _done_ with having her heart broken, treated as nothing but a mere play thing. It was time she started _taking_. She grabbed the hideously white outfit, shoving the needed credits on the counter before leaving. If Kylo thought she was like the sun, then she would damn well make sure that she shone bright enough to blind him next time they met.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the ending, but it gave me the idea of where Rey's tros outfit could have come from, and why she seems to be in rage mode the entire time. I imagine this takes place shortly before tros begins.
> 
> Catch me, trying to make sense of that movie...


End file.
